Robinzon amerykański/19
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Robinzon amerykański W którym sytuacja jeszcze bardziej się pogarsza. Każdy przyzna, że pojawienie się strasznego drapieżca na wyspie Finy musiało w najwyższym stopniu zaniepokoić nieszczęsnych ludzi, których srogi los rzucił na to wybrzeże. Godfrey uznał, w czem może nie miał słuszności, że o wypadku tym należy zawiadomić Tarteletta. – Niedźwiedź! – wykrzyknął profesor, rozglądając się trwożnie, jak gdyby drzewo Wilhelma było już otoczone całą gromadą tych drapieżców. – Skąd znowu niedźwiedź? Wszak dotąd nie było na naszej wyspie niedźwiedzi! a skoro pojawił się jeden, to jest ich też więcej… Kto wie, może nawet całe gromady innych zwierząt drapieżnych, lwów, jaguarów, panter, hyien!… Profesor bujną swą wyobraźnią widział już na wyspie całą menażerję, lecz Godfrey go uspokoił, że niema powodu do przesadnych obaw. To pewna, że na własne oczy widział niedźwiedzia, z czego jednak nie wynika, by żyły tu także inne drapieżne zwierzęta. Wogóle zastanawiał się nad dziwnym faktem, że w ciągu tak długiego już pobytu na wyspie, nie napotkał dotychczas żadnego dzikiego zwierzęcia. Na pytanie to nie znajdował odpowiedzi i trudno zaiste było na nie odpowiedzieć. Stąd jednak wysnuwać wniosek, że teraz roi się od drapieżców na łąkach i po lasach, byłoby niedorzecznością. Inna rzecz, że należy odtąd być ostrożnym i nie wychodzić na dalsze wędrówki bez broni. Nieszczęsny Tartelett! Od tego dnia rozpoczęło się dla niego życie pełne lęku i trwogi i niepokoju i wstrząśnień, nie dających mu chwili spokoju i budzących w nim tęsknotę bezgraniczną za utraconą ojczyzną. – Nie! – powtarzał do siebie raz po raz. – Nie! Jeśli w dodatku są tu takie dzikie bestje, to ja już dłużej nie wytrzymam… Żądam stanowczo, by mnie stąd zabrano!… Nie chcę tu dłużej przebywać i koniec!… Ba, od chęci do wykonania było tym razem bardzo daleko! Godfrey i dwaj jego towarzysze musieli się jednak mieć odtąd na baczności. Nietylko w lesie i na łące, lecz nawet w obrębie grupy drzew-olbrzymów mogli być narażeni na niebezpieczeństwo. Przedsięwzięto przeto wszelkie środki ostrożności, celem zabezpieczenia się na wypadek napaści ze strony dzikich zwierząt. Drzwi domostwa umocniono, by mogły się oprzeć naporowi potężnych łap, a Godfrey suszył sobie głowę, jakby także dla zwierząt zdobyć bezpieczne schronienie. Nie było to rzeczą łatwą znaleźć pomieszczenie dla tak dużego stada, więc na razie poprzestano na zamykaniu ich na noc za ogrodzeniem, nie dość jednak silnem i wysokiem, by do niego nie mógł wtargnąć niedźwiedź czy hyjena. Wobec tego, że mimo sprzeciwiania się Godfreya. Karefinotu uparł się spędzać noce na dworze i pełnić straż, można było mieć nadzieję, że nie zostaną napadnięci znienacka. Oczywista, że Karefinotu narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo, ale dziki, pojąwszy, że w ten sposób wyświadcza swym wybawcom przysługę, absolutnie nie dał się odwieść od swego postanowienia. Minął tydzień, a w pobliżu domostwa nie pojawił się żaden z niebezpiecznych gości, którzy tak fatalnie zakłócili ciężki wprawdzie, lecz spokojny żywot rozbitków. Mimo to Godfrey tylko w koniecznych wypadkach oddalał się od domostwa, bacząc na stadko zwierząt, pasących się na łące. Najczęściej obowiązki strażnika pełnił jednak Karefinotu. Nigdy nie zabierał ze sobą strzelby, z którą zdaje się nie mógł się jakoś zaprzyjaźnić, natomiast przy pasie jego zwisał nóż myśliwski i ciężki topór. Tak uzbrojony, Murzyn mógł od biedy zmierzyć się nawet z tygrysem, czy innym drapieżcą. Gdy jednak ani niedźwiedź, ani inny jego pobratymiec nie pokazał się od owego spotkania w lesie, Godfrey stopniowo odzyskiwał spokój i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Znów zaczął wychodzić na polowania, aczkolwiek nie zapuszczając się tak daleko, jak poprzednio, w głąb wyspy. Jeśli Karefinotu mu towarzyszył, nieszczęsny Tartelett nie byłby się odważył wyjść z domostwa, gdyby nawet chodziło o rzecz tak ważną, jak udzielanie lekcyj tańców! O ile Godfrey sam wychodził na polowanie, profesor miał towarzysza, nad którego wykształceniem usilnie pracował. Tak! Tartelett postanowił wyuczyć Murzyna bodaj najpotrzebniejszych słów angielskich, lecz przekonawszy się, że jego narzędzia mowy absolutnie zadaniu temu nie podołają, zmienił swój plan pierwotny. – Skoro nie mogę być jego profesorem – oświadczył nie bez żalu Godfreyowi – to muszę zostać jego uczniem! Jakoż istotnie profesor tańców i pięknych manier postanowił wyuczyć się narzecza dzikiego człowieka. Mimo perswazyj Godfreya, że znajomość tej mowy na nic mu się nie przyda, Tartelett nie pozwolił się odwieść od swego postanowienia. Posługując się wszelkiemi sposobami, dał wreszcie Murzynowi do zrozumienia, że chce się dowiedzieć, jak w jego języku nazywają się rozmaite przedmioty. Okazało się, że uczeń Karefinota posiada wybitne zdolności, gdyż po upływie dwóch tygodni wyuczył się aż 15 słów! Wiedział, że ogień w języku dzikiego zwie się birti, niebo gradu, morze mewina, drzewo dura itd. Z tej swojej uczoności był Tartelett niemniej dumny, jak gdyby na konkursie międzynarodowym dostał był pierwszą nagrodę za znajomość narzeczy polinezyjskich. Przez wdzięczność dla swego mistrza, Tartelett postanowił wyuczyć go pięknych form salonowych, oraz prawdziwych zasad tańców świata cywilizowanego. Godfrey pokładał się od śmiechu, asystując przy tych lekcjach. Ostatecznie był to sposób spędzenia czasu, nie gorszy od innego, więc w niedzielę, nie mając nic innego do roboty, podziwiał zdolności pedagogiczne sławnego mistrza tańców, profesora Tarteletta. Prawdziwie, warto się było przyglądać! Nieszczęsny Karefinotu pocił się i mordował, by swe potężne członki poruszać zgodnie z wymogami estetyki. Był wcale pojętny i pełen dobrej woli, czyż jednak mógł zmienić budowę swego ciała? Jak wszyscy Murzyni, miał zapadłe ramiona, wystający brzuch, pałąkowate nogi i stopy zwrócone ku sobie. Przy takich warunkach zewnętrznych, nawet mistrz Tartelett nie mógł się spodziewać wielkich wyników. Mimo to zacny profesor nie pozwolił się zniechęcić i z prawdziwą zaciekłością spełniał swój obowiązek pedagoga. Karefinotu znów, nie bacząc na męki, jakie musiał znosić, okazywał dobre chęci, a nawet pewien zapał do nauki. Należy to podnieść z uznaniem, gdyż trudno sobie wyobrazić, ile go trudu kosztowało ustawienie nóg w pierwszej pozycji, a cóż dopiero zmiany pierwszej na drugą, a drugiej na trzecią! – Ależ, ośle, jakiś, spojrz tylko, jak ja to robię! – zachęcał mistrz Tartelett, popisując się przed Murzynem gibkością swych ruchów. – Nogi rozstawić! Koniec prawej stopy do pięty lewej! A rozsuń-no trochę kolana, bałwanie jakiś! Ramiona wyprostować, głowa do góry… Cóż to za niezdara, wielki Boże! – Ależ pan wymaga niemożliwości! – wmięszał się Godfrey. – Dla człowieka inteligentnego nic nie jest niemożliwem! – raz po raz tłómaczył Tartelett. – Budowa jego ciała nie nadaje się do tego rodzaju gimnastyki! – dowodził Godfrey, szczerze współczując Murzynowi, który w pocie czoła zdobywał ruchy salonowca. – Na co mu ruchy salonowe, gdy nie będzie przecież miał sposobności przebywania w salonach! – Czy pan może twierdzić tak stanowczo? – odrzucił Tartelett. – Nikt nie wie, co go czeka w przyszłości! Czyż my mogliśmy przypuszczać, że z salonów pałacu Kolderup dostaniemy się na odludną wyspę i zostaniemy Robinzonami? Tą głęboką uwagą Tartelett zakończył dyskusję, poczem ze swych skrzypiec zaczął wydobywać krótkie, przeszywające dźwięki, w szał zachwytu wprawiając dzikiego. Teraz nie czekał już na zachętę ze strony profesora! Nie troszcząc się o zasady sztuki tańców, Karefinotu skakał, wyginał sobie członki, krygował się i wykonywał łamańce, że Tartelett nie mógł od niego oderwać oczu, w których malował się szczery podziw. Przyglądając się tym naturalnym ruchom dzikiego mieszkańca Polinezji, zacny profesor zadawał sobie w duszy pytanie, czy nie są one naturalniejsze, a przeto i ładniejsze od sztucznych kroków tanecznych! Pozostawmy jednak profesora wraz z jego filozoficznemi rozmyślaniami, a wróćmy do spraw praktyczniejszych i chwilowo ważniejszych! Otóż na dalszych swych wędrówkach, czy to samotnych, czy w towarzystwie Karefinota, Godfrey ani raz nie spotkał żadnego dzikiego zwierzęcia. Ani nawet śladów żadnego drapieżca nie zdołali odkryć, pomimo, że bardzo uważnie zbadali obydwaj brzegi strumienia, w którym zwierzęta te musiałyby przecież gasić pragnienie! Nigdy też porą nocną nie doszło do ich uszu żadne podejrzane wycie, ani ryki! Tak samo zwierzęta domowe nie zdradzały lęku ni zaniepokojenia, jakie w nich budzi sąsiedztwo niebezpieczne! – Dziwne! Dziwne! – powtarzał nieraz Godfrey. – A jednak się nie pomyliłem! Ani Karefinotu, który bystrym wzrokiem dzikiego pierwszy wszak dostrzegł niedźwiedzia! I strzeliłem przecież do niedźwiedzia! Przypuśćmy nawet, że ugodziłem go śmiertelnie, to niepodobna przypuszczać, by na całej wyspie żył tylko jeden zwierz drapieżny… Jeśli zresztą zastrzelił niedźwiedzia, to musiałby leżeć pod drzewem! Tymczasem, ani pod drzewem, ani w sąsiedztwie, nie znaleźli żadnego śladu zwierzęcia, pomimo, że obaj z Murzynem niemało sobie zadawali trudu! Czyżby zwierzę, śmiertelnie ranione, dowlokło się było do jakiejś kniei, by tam skończyć? Ale w takim razie zarówno pod drzewem, gdzie zostało ugodzone, jak i po drodze, widniałyby ślady krwi… A tu ani krwi, ani żadnych śladów zwierzęcia! – Tak czy owak – rozumował Godfrey – na razie nie zdaje się nam grozić żadne niebezpieczeństwo… Inna rzecz, że trzeba się mieć na ostrożności! W pierwszych dniach listopada rozpoczęła się słota. Całemi godzinami zimny deszcz strugami lał z szarego nieba, a niezadługo miały się rozpocząć ulewy, trwające przez cały szereg tygodni i będące nieodłączną cechą tamtejszej zimy. Godfrey musiał się tedy pod naciskiem konieczności zabrać do urządzenia pieca we wnętrzu drzewa. Był on zarówno potrzebny do ogrzewania domostwa, jak do gotowania, gdyż trudno było gotować na wolnem powietrzu z nastaniem pory dżdżystej. W jednym z kątów domostwa można było z olbrzymich kamieni, układanych płasko, to znów pionowo, urządzić piec kuchenny. Chodziło tylko o odprowadzenie dymu, który na razie gromadził się w wydrążeniu drzewa, zatruwając powietrze. Po długich rozważaniach Godfrey wpadł na pomysł sporządzenia długiej rury z bambusu, którego można było w dowolnych ilościach naciąć w zaroślach nadbrzeżnych. Jakoż przy pomocy Karefinota zaopatrzył się w dostateczną ilość bambusu i wydrążywszy najgrubsze pnie, spoił je w długą rurę, sięgającą od ogniska aż do otworu w drzewie, którym miał uchodzić dym. Na razie komin ten funkcjonował doskonale, należało tylko uważać, by on sam się nie zajął od gorącego dymu. Okazało się, że najwyższy był czas urządzić kuchnię wewnątrz drzewa, bo deszcz zrazu drobny, przeistoczył się w ulewę i trwał bez przerwy do 10 listopada. Palić na dworze byłoby niepodobieństwem, bo w ciągu paru minut deszcz byłby zalał największe ognisko. Przez cały tydzień nie mogli wychodzić z mieszkania. To też opuszczali je jedynie dla nakarmienia czworonogów i drobiu. Nic dziwnego, że po kilku dniach okazał się brak korzeni kamy, które im zastępowały chleb. Wszystkich innych zapasów mieli na razie dosyć. Wieczorem 10 listopada Godfrey zakomunikował profesorowi, że skoro tylko trochę się wypogodzi, wyruszą z Karefinotem po nowy zapas kamy. Tartelett był bardzo zadowolony, że obejdzie się bez jego pomocy, gdyż parogodzinne marsze, zwłaszcza przy takiej niepogodzie, wcale go nie nęciły. Chętnie więc objął rolę strażnika, mającego czuwać nad domostwem i inwentarzem. Wieczorem zaczęły się chmury rozpraszać i nawet kilka błękitnych smug ukazało się wśród ciężkiej ołowianej płachty, szarpanej przez silny wiatr jesienny. Na dzień następny należało się spodziewać pogody, z której Godfrey postanowił skorzystać. Zaraz rano wyruszam z Karefinotem po kamę – oświadczył. – Zgoda – odparł Tartelett. Wieczór ukazało się nawet trochę gwiazd na niebie, coraz bardziej wyzwalającem się z opony chmur, wobec czego Murzyn znów uparł się spędzić noc na dworze. Godfrey tłómaczył mu, że jest to ostrożność zbyteczna, gdyż niema powodu obawiać się dzikich zwierząt, gdy nigdzie nie odkrywali najmniejszego śladu ich istnienia, jednakowoż Karefinotu nie dał się nakłonić do pozostania w mieszkaniu. Gdy o siódmej rano Godfrey wyszedł z mieszkania, przywitały go nieśmiałe promienie słońca, od 10 dni po raz pierwszy wyzłacające listkowie drzew. Karefinotu był na swem stanowisku, gdzie spędził noc. Obaj mężczyźni, należycie uzbrojeni, z dużemi worami na ramionach, ruszyli w kierunku strumienia, gdyż na lewym jego brzegu rosły krzewy kamy. Po godzinnym marszu stanęli u celu, bez żadnej przygody. Żwawo zabrali się do wyrywania korzeni i w ciągu trzech godzin napełnili niemi dwa wory. Mogła być godzina jedenasta, gdy ruszyli z powrotem do drzewa Wilhelma. Szli w milczeniu, gdyż ciężar, jaki musieli dźwigać, nie usposabiał do rozmowy, tem więcej, że cała ich uwaga koncentrowała się na badaniu otoczenia. Tak doszli do zakrętu strumienia, ocienionego w tem miejscu przez grupę drzew, gdy nagle Godfrey przystanął. Tym razem on wskazał Murzynowi potężne zwierzę, nieruchomo stojące pod jednem z drzew. Oczy zwierza płonęły blaskiem niesamowitym. – Tygrys! – krzyknął. I nie mylił się. Był to istotnie ogromny tygrys, który stanąwszy na tylnych łapach, pazurami zrywał korę drzewa, gotując się do skoku. Błyskawicznie zrzucił Godfrey z pleców worek z korzeniami, chwycił strzelbę, wycelował i strzelił. Wszystko to było dziełem pięciu sekund. – Hurra! Hurra! – wykrzyknął radośnie. Tym razem nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. Tygrys, trafiony kulą, potoczył się w tył i runął. Niewiadomo, czy strzał był śmiertelny; potwór może się zerwać i rozwścieczony bólem, rzucić się na nich! Godfrey naładował strzelbę powtórnie, gotów dać drugi strzał. Zanim jednak zdołał to wykonać, Karefinotu z nożem myśliwskim w ręku, pędem pobiegł ku drzewu i rzucił się na zwierza… Godfrey krzyczał na całe gardło, chcąc go powstrzymać, lecz było już zapóźno… Murzyn, postanowiwszy widać z narażeniem życia zmierzyć się z potworem, stał już pod drzewem… Godfrey rzucił się za nim… Dobiegłszy na miejsce, zobaczył Karefinota, zmagającego się z tygrysem; Murzyn, pochwyciwszy potwora za krtań, walczył z nim ze wszech sił, zanim mu się wreszcie udało wepchnąć mu w serce nóż myśliwski. Tygrys potoczył się do strumienia, który wezbrany po ostatnich ulewach, porwał go i uniósł. Zwłoki olbrzymiego zwierzęcia kilka razy podskoczyły na fali, by rychło zniknąć w morskich odmętach. Niedźwiedź! Tygrys! Teraz już nie ulega wątpliwości, że na wyspie żyją najstraszniejsze drapieżce! Godfrey zbliżył się do Murzyna, by stwierdzić, że oprócz paru draśnięć, wyszedł z śmiertelnych zapasów bez szwanku… W najwyższym stopniu zaniepokojony tym wypadkiem, będącym niejako zapowiedzią dalszych niebezpieczeństw, zagrażających nieszczęsnym rozbitkom. Godfrey ociężałym krokiem wracał do domu obok swego milczącego towarzysza.